jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wielbicielka2003/W dwóch światach
W'''itajcie urzytkownicy wikii! Jest to moje drugie opko chociaż tamto nie wyszło mi zbytnio ;) '''Informacje: *'Czasy współczesne i wikingów.' *'Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS.' *'Różne perspektywy ' *'Grubą czcionką pisze myśli.' *''A krzywą język smoków.'' *'Przepraszam za wszelkiego rodzaju błędy.' Miłego czytania! 'Prolog ' Może wam się przedstawie nazywam się Emily Mckenzie. Urodziłam się 01.09 Mam 15 lat, mocno zielone oczy, brązowo-rude włosy z blond końcówkami, 1,66 wzrostu i jestem gnębiona w szkole, nikt mnie tam nie lubi chociarz nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Mam jedną najlepszą przyjaciółke, której z resztą też nie lubią, ubieram się najczęściej na czarno (ale emo nie jestem =) ) . Mam mamę, tatę którego przeważnie nie ma w domu i siostre 11-letnią Riley, która wyjechała na obóz i wróci za miesiąc. Właśnie skończyły się wakacje i dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w szkole =( Tsaa znowu zaczną się popychanki, bicie i wyzywanie. W mojej klasie wymyślono mi ksywke, a raczej kilka najczęściej nazywają mnie zaraza i smoczypierd ( Tak na szybko napisałam:P) a dlaczego smoczypierd ? bo uwielbiam Jeźdźców smoków i Jak Wytresować smoka. Nie mam pojęcia skąd to wiedzą ale już się przyzwyczaiłam. Właśnie zadzwonił budzik co oznacza kolejny rok w tej popieprzonej klasie. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Narratora ''' Emily obudziła się wyłączyła budzik i zobaczyła, że na jej biurku coś leży ( a właśnie zapomniałam powiedzieć, że Em. mieszka w wielkiej willi z basenem niedaleko plaży ) podniosła to i zobaczyła, że jest to wisiorek z biało-złotym smokiem i błękitnym kryształkiem zamiast oka. Leży tu też karteczka: ''W dniu twych 15 urodzin zaczniesz przemiane. Możesz okazywac zdolności, które musisz poćwiczyć, nie denerwuj się i nie używaj zdolności przy ludziach. Noś ten naszyjnik ze sobą, będzie on ci pomagał zapanować nad mocą i jest to również portal do innego świata. Powodzenia.'' '''Hmmm nie pisze od kogo to... napewno ktoś z mojej klasy robi sobie żarty pffff- pomyślała Em. i odłożyła wisiorek spowrotem na biórko a karteczke wyrzucila do śmietnika. Ubrała się, spakowała i zeszla na dół na śniadanie. mama em.-Cześć, i jak się spało? cieszysz się, że wracasz do szkoły?- spytała z uśmiechem po czym położyła talerz z śniadaniem na miejsce Emily. Em- Tak, no jasne... - odpowiedziała z sarkazmem Emily. Mama- Oj, no przestań może w tym roku nie będzie aż tak źle? Napewno się zmienili przez wakacje. Em- Mamo oni nigdy się nie zmienią będą mnie wyzywać i bić aż do zakończenia szkoły, albo nawet do śmierci! oni nie tolerują innych rozumiesz ! -odpowiedziała zbulwersowana. Mama- Spokojnie, nie krzycz tak, jeśli nadal będą Ci dokuczać to pójde do twojego wychowawcy i on coś na to poradzi. Em- Wiesz, idę już do szkoły bo już po ósmej i mam tylko 30 minut pa. -powiedziała wciąż zbulwersowana :P Mama- Dobrze, pa. Emily szła sobie spokojnie, gdy tu nagle wyskakuje jej przyjaciółka i przyprawia ją o zawał serca. Kate- SIEMA! Em- Aaaa! Jezu chryste! Kate! - krzyknęła przestraszona jak i wściekła. Perspektywa Em. Idę sobie powoli do szkoły rozmyślając co mnie jeszcze spotka w tej chorej szkole, aż tu nagle wbiega mi tu Kate i krzyczy jak jakaś opętana. Kate to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka od zawsze. Ma ona długie ciemne brąz włosy, brązowe oczy i jest odemnie niższa o 5cm, jest bardzo miła, ale nie dla paczki z naszej klasy o której opowiem wam potem. Kate- Przepraszam nie chciałam Cię wystraszyć. Em- Lepiej mnie nie wkurzaj bo wstałam z łóżka lewą nogą... o no i cześć jak było wakacjach!- krzyknęła po czym się przytuliły. Kate- Było extra! a Ci jak minęły wakacje? Em- Strasznie nudno było bez Riley ona to zawsze coś zbroiła.- odpowiedziała ze śmiechem i ruszyły dalej w strone szkoły. Kate- Tak tylko, że potem ty musiałas się za nią tłumaczyć. Em- No tak, ale i tak było fajnie. Dotarłyśmy do szkoły. Jest to wielki budynek podzielony na pięć części: matematyczną, chemiczną, bilogiczną, językową i komputerową. Em- To co wchodzimy? =( Kate- ehh... no. Weszłyśmy do szkoły i od razu ruszyłyśmy pod naszą klase. Pierwsza lekcja to Wychowawcza z panem Słowikiem. Stanęłyśmy pod klasą i od razu nas zaczepiła paczka z naszej klasy jest w niej: Grzech(Ksywa od popełniania tyluu grzechów), Komin(też ksywa), Kieł(taka ksywa bo zawsze nosi naszyjnik z kłem), Aśka, Melodia i Lotka(taka ksywa). Grzech- Ooooo patrzcie kto tu przyszedł nasza klasowa zaraza. Aśka- Skąd wytrzasnęłaś ten plecak? ze śemitnika?- spytała z uśmiechem na ryju. Em- A ty skąd wytrzasnęłaś tą twarz rózowa landryno?!' upss co ja powiedziałam nigdy nie odpowiadałam na zaczepki bo jeszcze by mnie zaczęli bić, nie dobrze.' Wszyscy (czytaj paczka) się strasznie zdziwili że jej się odgryzłam, a Kate zaczęła chichotać, ale gdy zobaczyła jak się na nią zło wrogo patrzą od razu przestała. Aśka- Coś ty powiedziała zarazo?!- krzyczała na cały korytarz wściekła aż sie wszyscy zaczęli na nas gapić. Em- To co usłyszałaś blond pluskwo! '- '''Już się coś we mnie zagotowało. Aśka- Zaraz cię zabije!- Krzyknęła po czym podeszła bliżej mnie z zamiarem uderzenia, już cały korytarz się na nas gapił. Em- Chyba nie będziesz miała okazji blond ropucho.- lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Komin- Już nie żyjesz.- powiedział po czym pobiegł w moją strone z zamiarem '' zabicia mnie '' XD. Ale coś się stało a mianowicie na mojej prawej dłoni pojawił się znaczek w krztałcie smoka, którego wcześniej nie było. Wtedy poczułam tak jakbym się unosiła nad ziemią, nie myliłam się spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam, że się unosze 5 metrów nad ziemią a wszyscy mi się przyglądają. Wtedy odemnie poszło jakieś białe światełko a wokół mnie latało kilka świecących wstąrzeczek, po kilku sekundach tego dziwnego zdarzenia powoli wylądowałam na podłodze. Wszyscy się gapili na to z otwartymi ustami (śmieszny widok). Pierwszy ocknął się Kieł: Kieł- Eeeee co to było? Em- Skąd mam wiedzieć?-okej skoro już wszyscy się ockneli- em czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś mnie zabić kominku?- uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Teraz czułam się jakoś pewniej i już się ich wogóle nie bałam nie wiem czemu. Komin- A co już się nas nie boisz?-zaśmiał się do swojej paczki. Em- Hmmm... nie raczej nie.- powiedzialam z pewnością siebe. Lotka- Zobaczymy...- powiedziała i dała reszcie paczki znać ruchem ręki, nie wiem co to oznaczało, ale po chwili się już dowiedziałam. Cała ta ''paczka rozeszła się dookoła mnie pfff. Aśka- Zaraz porzałujesz, że mnie tak nazwałaś! Em- Nie sądze... Aśka- No dawaj smrodzie pokaż co umiesz! Em-'Wkurzyła mnie i czuje jakąś dziwną moc i jestem strasznie wściekła może ten liścik to była prawda?!'- Uwierz nie chcesz wiedzieć co umiem! Aśka- No dawaj pokaż! chyba, że się boisz... albo poprostu nic nie umiesz ciamajdo?! Dobra wkurzyła mnie już! Em- Dobra! ale pamiętajcie, że sami tego chcieliście!- krzyknęłam wściekła na co oni się tylko zaśmiali. Mam ich dość. Biorę zamach ręką wszystkich poza paczką usuwam bardziej na bok siłą woli i jednym skinieniem ręki robie ognisty krąg wokół paczki. Grzech- Cooo?! jak ty to zrobiłaś?! Em- Tak poprostu...-nie złe wytłumaczenie co-_- Już po chwili wszyscy leżeli zamrożeni na podłodze więc zgasiłam ogień i się uśmiechnęłam szczęśliwa, że wreszcie się odegrałam... ooops... co ja zrobiłam? cała szkoła się na mnie gapi i co teraz? o nie slysze kroki chyba nauczyciele idą a co ja im powiem? że zamroziłam gości z mojej klasy? dobra trudno szybko ich rozmrażam. Na całe szczęście zdążyłam ich rozmrozić w kilka sekund, więc jest ok. Właśnie na korytarz weszła pani od matmy i nasz wychowawca. Grzech- Proszę pana! ona jest psychopatką niech nam pan pomoże ona nas zamroziła! Pan Słowik- Nie widze żebyście byli zamrożeni i co tu jest za zbiegowisko i dlaczego podłoga jest wypalona w krąg?! Paczka- To ona! - wskazali na mnie od razy palcami. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mne co tu się stało rozejrzałam się po całej szkole, wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Nauczyciele zaczęli powoli iść w moją strone, więc co mogłam zrobić jak nie uciekać? Zaczęłam biedz ile sił w nogach by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu. Jest udało się jestem w domu po drodze zaczepiło mnie oczywiście pare nauczycieli, ale nie zwracałam na to zbytnio uwagi. Szybko wchodze na góre do siebie do pokoju, pierwsze co robie to sięgam po ten naszyjnik zakładam go na szyję i od razu się uspakajam. Schodze na dół, mojej mamy na szczęście nie ma bo jest w pracy, siadam na kanapie i zastanawiam się co teraz, narazie do szkoły nie moge wrócić. Wzdycham i dotykam tego kryształku na naszyjniku i nagle czarny obraz a ja mdleje. Budze siębo kilku minutach, ale w zupełnie innym miejscu. Otwieram oczy i widze, że jestem na jakiejś plaży. Sądząc po położeniu słońca jest około 15:00, słysze czyjeś kroki za sobą, więc się obracam a za mną nie kto inny jak Czkawka. Jestem strasznie zaskoczona ale nie okazuje tego po sobie. Czkawka- Cześć, jak się tu znalazłaś? Em- Nie pamiętam...- oczywiście, że pamiętam ale co mam mu powiedzieć jestem z XXI wieku a znalazłam się tutaj dzięki magicznemu naszyjnikowi o no i umiem czarować, więc nikt mi nie podskoczy?XD- Jestem Emily w skrócie Em. a ty? Czkawka- Ja Czkawka i tak możesz się śmiać... Em- Niby dlaczego miałabym się śmiać?- otrzepuje się z piasku. Czkawka- No, wiesz mam imię jak coś co wszystkich wkurza i nie chce zniknąć, z resztą ze mną jest chyba tak samo. Em- Mi się to imię podoba. Czkawka- Dzięki, więc gdzie mieszkasz możemy Ci jakoś pomóc? Em- pamiętam wiele rzeczy, ale nie pamiętam gdzie mieszkam...'-sprawdze czy mają pokój ze smokami'- Pamiętam ostatnie, że przyleciały smoki i nas atakowały a potem już nic... a czy u was też macie wojne ze smokami? Czkawka- Tak, niestety. Choć ze mną możesz narazie zamieszkać w domu wodza czyli też w moim. Tata napewno się zgodzi, chyba że nie chcesz? Em- Nie no jasne, że chce to bardzo miłe, ale nie będe sprawiać kłopotu? Czkawka- Nie tutaj chętnie przyjmują gości o ile ci gości nie mają zamiaru ich zabić. -uśmiechnął się do mnie i ja do niego też. Em- No to okej. Idziemy w strone jego domu, dużo osób do mnie podchodziło i się witało nie wiedziałam, że oni są tacy mili. Kiedy byliśmy już nie daleko zaczepił nas Sączysmark, Śledzik , Bliźniaki i Astrid. Szpadka- No siema! jestem Szpadka a ty? Em- Jestem Emily w skrócie Em.- podałam jej dłoń, którą mocno potrząsnęła, tak że omało mi kończyny nie wyrwała. Mieczyk- No hej, jestem mieczyk brat tej tu oślicy.- pokazał na Szpadke, która od razu mu przywaliła i zaczęli się kłucić. Em- No hejkaaaa Śledzik- Witaj, jestem Śledzik! Nie przejmuj się oni tak zawsze - tu pokazał na kłócących się wciąż bliźniaków.- A to jest Astrid, która nie lubi się przedstawiać, nie jest zbyt towarzyska.-wyszeptał ostatnie. Sączysmark- A ja jestem Sączysmark, najlepszy, najbardziej muskularny i najprzystojniejszy wojownik Berk.- tu zaczął prężyć swoje mięśnie nie wróć tłuszcz-_- - nie musisz błagać tak umówie się z tobą pię...- nie dane było mu dokończyć bo oberwał ode mnie w brzuch, aż upadł myślałam, że jest troche wytrzymalszy =D Astrid- O już cię lubie.- powiedziała po czym przybiłyśmy żółwika. Em- Ta sorki stary, ale ja nie toleruje takiego czegoś.- powiedziałam kiedy jęczał z bólu wstając z ziemi. Czkawka- Ta miło się gadało, ale tak się składa, że szliśmy do mojego ojca. Sączysmark- Czkawuś ja się nią zajme a ty idź lepiej złap kolejną nocną furie to już będzie 7 wiesz?!.- okej, wkurza mnie ten koleś. Em- Dobra, zamknij się idziemy Czkawka. Do zobaczenia! Wszyscy- Paaa! Okej po tym jakże męczącym powitaniu jesteśmy już pod domem Czkawki. Weszliśmy i zastaliśmy tam ojca Czkawki rozmawiającym z Pyskaczem. Czkawka- Tato to jest Emily, leżała na plaży Thora nie przytomna. Może tutaj chwile pomieszkać? nie pamięta gdzie mieszka. Stoick- Oczywiście, że może.Witaj jestem Stoik wódz tej wyspy a to jest Pyskacz mój przyjaciel. Em- Miło mi poznać.- uśmiechnęłam się. Czkawka- Idziemy na góre. Weszliśmy do jego pokoju wygląda identycznie jak w serialu. Czkawka- Ty śpisz na łóżku a ja na podłodze.-powiedział i rozłożył sobie koc na podłodze. Em- Nie no co ty ja się prześpie na podłodze. Czkawka- Nie ty jesteś gościem, więc ty śpisz na łóżku.- Matko, ale uparty-_-. Em- No okej :3 Gadaliśmy jeszcze tak do 22:00 aż w końcu Czkawka zasnął, ale mnie się nie chciało spać, myślałam nad tym jak moge wrócić do domu, nie że już chce wracać co to to nie tylko się zastanawiam, chwila... wiem przeniosłam się kiedy dotknęłam naszyjnika, więc zrobiłam to samo żeby to sprawdzić i udało się siedziałam na kanapie w moim domu. Sprawdziłam godzinę 9:00 nie wierze byłam tam tyle godzin a tutaj to tylko kilka minut. Extra! Nagle do domu wparowuje wściekła mama. Mama- Emily! Em- Tak? :3 Mama- Jade sobie do pracy aż tu nagle dzwoni twój wychowawca i mówi mi, że podobno zamroziłaś kolegów z klasy i wypaliłaś w podłodze jakiś krąg! czy ty oszalałaś?! Em- Byłam poprostu wściekła. Mama- Teraz wracasz do szkoły przepraszasz kolegów i nauczycieli a jak wrócimy do domu to wymyśle ci kare.- powiedziała już w miare spokojnie. Wzięłam plecak i ruszyłam z mamą w strone szkoły. Kiedy już doszłyśmy był środek pierwszej lekcji. Weszłyśmy do mojej klasy, mama wyciągnęła wychowce na korytarz a ja usiadłam do ławki. Będe czekać na ludziów :3 daje jutro nexta nawet jak nikt nie wejdzie bo jest niedziela a ja mam wolny cały dzień DO JUTRA A RACZEJ DO DZISIAJ PUŹNIEJ PO JUŻ PO PÓŁNOCY. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach W dwóch światach